


Taste Of Her Own Medicine

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Magnus and Elsa [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing adventures of Magnus and Elsa.  This time anywhere and everywhere is fair game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweetness

“Hej Magnus. Thank goodness you’re here.” Viktor held open the door to the restaurant and ushered the blonde detective in.

“Please tell me it’s not gone wrong.”

“I can’t tell you, she’s kicked me out; she said I was hindering her creative process.”

“She’s still in there?”

“Yes, she’s not moved. Look, I’m going to go grab a coffee from down the road. If she wants me back to help, get her to send me a text.”

Magnus took a deep breath and nodded at the young sous chef as he locked him out and then headed in the direction of the kitchen. He pushed it open a crack. “Elsa…”

“GET OUT!”

Magnus tried again. “Elle, it’s me.”

“YOU CAN DEFINITELY FUCK OFF.”

Magnus ignored her insult and pushed the door open wider and his quick wits managed to step him to the side avoiding the ladle that had been aimed at his head. It hit the wooden door behind him with a thump and fell to the ground with a clatter.

Elsa stood on the other side of the large metal table that occupied most of the back of the kitchen. In front of her was what was meant to be her entry into the annual Stockholm Culinary competition. She had spent weeks on the design and the preparation and with the competition in two days, she had begun to construct the masterpiece. It was a big deal for her, she had not slept a wink last night and had been up and out of his bed before the sun had risen. The restaurant was closed on a Monday, so she had taken the opportunity to use the empty kitchen to her advantage. At this stage she had managed to bake the base cakes but now she stood staring at them arranged across the table as if she did not know what to do next. She stood there in her t-shirt and cut offs looking like a small lost puppy.

“Elsa?”

She looked up at him with red eyes, her lips trembling. “I can’t do it. I can’t even bake a fucking cake. These are shite, everything I make is shite.” She picked up the nearest cake and before Magnus could say a word she had launched the cake at the bin. With a crash on the side of the bin the cake crumbled and fell apart as it dropped in.

Magnus’ throat constricted in alarm. “Oh Elle.” He strode forward quickly and wrapped her in his arms. “There was no need for that. I am sure it was wonderful.” She sobbed into his shoulder and he discerned a shake of her head as she mumbled that it was not. “Can I help? Where are your plans?”

Elsa pulled back and pointed to the table. Magnus stepped over and retrieved the folder, turning the plastic pockets until he came to her method. His long finger ran down the page until it came to the next step. Elsa wiped her eyes on a tissue and came to stand next to him.

“Make the icing and fillings. Have you done those?” She pointed in the direction of the chiller.

Magnus opened up the heavy metal door and looked at the four bowls of mixture in front of him. Chocolate ganache, fresh cherries and strawberries, crème patisserie and whipped cream. Magnus smiled as he remembered the last time he had been faced with some of Elsa’s ganache and strawberries. He lifted the first two of the bowls and carried them over to her. Elsa gave a quiet thanks and looked between the cakes, the bowls, and the method as she worked out what to do next.

Magnus stepped up behind her and he felt her jolt slightly as his large warm body pressed against hers. “Why don’t we try the ganache?” Elsa half turned in answer to his question. “Just to make sure that they it is not, as you so eloquently put it, shite.”

Elsa did not get any more warning as Magnus’ fingers snaked around her and dipped into the bowl of ganache. “Mags, not now, I can’t get distracted…” Her breathing deepened and Magnus knew she did not mean a word she was saying.

“Yes, now, Elsa. You need to relax.” Magnus lifted his finger to his lips and his tongue ran over each inch of it, savouring the bitter sweetness. “This is good, I could eat this all day.”

“Please don’t or I won’t have any left for my cake.”

Magnus’ tongue flicked over her ear. “You can make more and I will be your willing kitchen slave, doing _anything_ you need me to.” His fingers grasped the hem of her t-shirt and tugged upwards. Elsa gave no resistance.

“Mags…”

Before she had a chance to say more she was down to her undies and lying back on the cold metal table with Magnus standing over her with a wicked smile.  Elsa closed her eyes and Magnus started pouring. When the chocolate first fell on her, she jumped with a startled sigh, and then she lay back down and just closed her eyes and let him spoon. He started at her neck, and made a straight line all the way down her body. Then he got creative, drawing with chocolate little bull’s-eyes on the mound of her breasts, just above her bra. Then on her stomach he made a design of interesting wiggles. He pulled down her cut off shorts and then made zebra strips down her legs and she began to moan. She opened her legs wide and he could tell how horny she was by the way her thong was just clinging between her pussy lips.

He began to put chocolate on her mound, covering the thong until it was practically non-existent. He put the ganache down, wanting to taste her sweet body. He licked every inch of her, down her neck over the mound of breast tissue over the tops of her thin bra, causing her nipples to harden. Down her stomach, as she moaned out, then he got to the place between her legs, he began to lick where the thong clung to her lips, he licked all the chocolate off, tasting the chocolate, the fabric and her own sweet wetness.

His cock pushed against the fly of his jeans as he wanted to taste all of her covered in chocolate. His hand went to the waist of her thong and just pulled, the thin fabric immediately coming apart at the seams, revelling to him a completely unobstructed pussy, in need of some chocolate. Then he reached up and grabbed her bra right in between her breasts and the fabric gave away just as easily as the panties. Grabbed up the chocolate and began covering the bare parts with more sauce, then on a whim he began rubbing the chocolate into her firm breasts. She started moaning excitedly, and he rubbed all over her torso and down her legs. Her body began to shake as an orgasm rippled through her, even though he had not yet touched the sensitive spot between her legs.

After it seemed her orgasmic wave had completed he pulled off his clothes eagerly, and laid on top of her covering himself with the chocolate that was all over her body. Putting a bit more of chocolate on his finger, he rubbed some into her lips, and then latched his lips to hers, it was the most delicious kiss, and she licked her own lips and then licked his. Then he started licking the rest of her, she squealed as he cleaned off all the chocolate, especially when he got to the swell of her breasts, he licked all the surrounding tissue, avoiding the nipples. Then he brought one of the nipples into his mouth and it was like a chocolate covered cherry, and then the next completely cleaning it, with a swish of his tongue.

After thoroughly cleaning her stomach, he got to her chocolate covered pussy. Magnus spread her pussy lips adding a bit more chocolate between the lips, and his tongue began licking the length of her sex, tasting her and tasting the rich chocolate as his fingers curled inside of her finding her own sweet spot. Within moments she was writhing as orgasms hit upon her, then suddenly he felt her pussy muscles contract and her feminine nectar wept out. He thought he had never tasted anything so marvellous, the taste of her sweet juices along with chocolate; he had found a taste better than his favourite sundae. He greedily lapped her up and down, drinking the chocolate and her juices at the same time.

Elsa threw her head back and hit cake. Crumbs filled her hair and she groaned as Magnus grabbed a cherry from the second bowl. He pulled out the stem with his teeth, took it between his fingers and rubbed it the length of her sex, covering it not only in chocolate but also her juices. Then he pushed the cherry into her hole, not all the way. Then he began to eat her and eat the cherry. Her body exploded into ecstasy, a second orgasmic wave hit her, and writhed through her body with an amazing force. Once the cherry was completely eaten, he was greeted with a nice surprise as her juices once again exploded out of her, this time in a waterfall like gush.

As her senses returned she slid off the table and was on her knees before him. She leant in and began to caress his throbbing cock with her lips and tongue, and then she took his entire member into her mouth. Her lips began stroking him up and down, then he got an idea, grabbing more chocolate he began pouring the dark liquid on his own cock. When she had reached the head of his cock, he poured chocolate along the rest of his member, and watch as she devoured him and the chocolate making her lips become covered with the gooey stuff. She moaned, as she tasted the chocolate, he just enjoyed watching her clean off all the chocolate and then he poured on more.

Soon with the image before him; the feeling of the gooey chocolate, and the feeling of her lips, Magnus knew he was going to climax. He warned Elsa, but she kept going, then his cock pulsated and filled her mouth with his thick white cum. She continued to lick him until there was no chocolate or cum left on his now softening cock. She released him from her mouth and looked up at him with a smile plastered to her face. She had chocolate all around her mouth looking like a kid that has just eaten a plate full of chocolate icing. He bent down to her and deeply kissed her, then he cleaned all the sauce from around her mouth, when they had separated, she looked down at her body and laughed. It was becoming slightly sticky.

Magnus collapsed onto the cool stone floor in half exhaustion, but Elsa just smiled to herself and with a bottom wiggle headed back to the chiller and came back with the last two bowls.

Smiling to herself, Magnus knew she was feeling even more mischievous as she straddled him and placed his softened cock between her legs rotated her hips from side to side. They smiled at one another and he reached up to play with her tits, yet she knocked his hands away and she laughed picking up the two bowls and holding them above him she went to pour them over him.

Magnus groaned this time as he tried to shake his head from side to side, in mock indignation, but Elsa just giggled again then began to pour them over him. Cream and crème pat mingled on him and then flowed over him. Grabbing the bowls he prised them from her hands and then flipped her onto her back, the cold sticky liquids going everywhere. Squealing loudly she tried to stop him but now they were both covered. They slithered together laughing and crying out as they slid around on the floor. The sloppy squelchy gloopy fluids seeped into every crevice. The more they laughed the worse it got, Magnus took an opportunity to reach for the bowl of strawberries and shoved one in her mouth. He watched entranced as she chewed it the juice running out of her mouth. Feeding each other more they let the strawberry juice mingle with the chocolate. Magnus felt himself getting hard again as they licked and stroked each other and let the custard and cream ooze between them.

Gasping for breath he kissed her as she lay replete on the floor. His hard cock pushing against the inside of her leg and he had a new need to feel it inside her.

"Fuck me please." Elsa begged as if reading his mind.

He did not need any encouragement, his body moved back and forth and pulling her knees up she held on to his back her nails digging in, Magnus thought his cock felt so big inside her as he pushed into her. She looked into his face as he fucked her and he groaned in pleasure. His eyes were closed but his face was scrunched in concentration the struggle to hold back vying with the need to release.

"Fuck me."

His eyes opened and as he pumped his cock in her as he looked her straight in the eye.

"Fuck me harder."

That was too much for him and as Elsa looked he arched his back and thrust his hips forward moaning loudly as he added one more fluid to her body. Falling off her they lay side by side silent. Finally they lay entangled around each other their limbs stuck together with fruit, chocolate, and their own juices.

Magnus ran his finger over the edge of one of her sticky breasts. “Better?”

“No.”

Magnus sat up and looked Elsa in the eye with a confused look.

“My cake is ruined and I have even less time to get it right.” She gave him a weak smile and he hugged her close. Then she continued. “Although at least now I’m not horny, so should be able to carry on undistracted. You on the other hand have a lot of bleaching to do, while I head into the staff shower.”

She jumped up and gave him a cheeky wink and Magnus groaned in annoyance as he felt into the sticky mess that had been his blonde curls.


	2. Bitterness

Magnus just needed Elsa to behave for three hours, yet he doubted that would happen; her favourite tipple of vodka plus  _that_  dress was a recipe for disaster.

When she had come out of his bedroom dressed in the scrap of black material and announced it was what she was planning to wear to the Policeman’s Christmas ball.  Magnus had been both horrified and thrilled at the same time, he felt uncomfortable in his tux watching her move about the apartment gathering her belongings.  He had managed to resist pouncing on her there and then, which she had made much of the fact it had been to her chagrin.  She left his apartment with a huff and a comment about him missing out on the fact that she did not have space for underwear under the dress.

After all of the hassle, they still managed to be fashionably late.  About a hundred of his co-workers and their spouses were already in the hotel ballroom.  Magnus sighed with relief when he saw that hers was not the only little black dress, yet hers was by far the most revealing.  And yet with a sense of pride he noted that she fitted into hers better than most, even without support of underwear.

"I need beer before I face this lot properly.  You want vodka?"  Magnus asked, not waiting for an answer, he left Elsa alone as he headed to the bar.  She surveyed the room, looking for the faces of anyone she knew, and probably more importantly, would want to talk to.

"Um, hej."  A hand touched her elbow.  It was Stefan, one of the junior detectives in the station.  Stefan was just out of college and ten years Magnus’ junior.  They had worked on a few cases together so far and Magnus had brought him into the restaurant a couple of times for lunch.  He was very attractive.  Even taller than Magnus by a couple of inches, skinny, dark-skinned, and so, so young.  But he had no social graces: no small talk skills and what he did was entirely focused on work.  After three months, Magnus said he still knew almost nothing about him.

"Hi, Stefan."  She smiled.  "Enjoying your first policeman’s ball?"

"So far.”  He leaned slightly into her and smiled.  "It is strange watching all these normally serious and straight-laced people get very quickly drunk and make fools of themselves."

"Really?  Wouldn’t have pegged you as a voyeur?”

"Oh, no, no.  I wouldn’t say that."  He was suddenly defensive.

Elsa touched his elbow tenderly.  “I’m joking.”

Stefan was looser and more relaxed than she had seen him when he had been working.  It may have been because of the nearly empty cocktail glass in his hand.

Noticing her looking at it, Stefan chuckled.  ”I started early.”

Magnus returned and said hello to Stefan, who stiffened immediately.  Magnus handed Elsa her drink.

"Thanks, Mags."  She took a sip and gave a grimace.  The bitter drink was more vodka than mixer and with an overwhelming scent of Christmassy cinnamon.

Magnus just grinned.  ”A special Christmas punch, created just for tonight, apparently.”

She ventured another sip.  It was not so bad, now she was beyond the initial shock.  Magnus watched her with interest as she took a longer mouthful.

“Stefan?  I need to speak to Kurt, if I get him a punch too, I might manage a pay rise out of him for us.  Do you mind looking after Elsa for a bit?”

“Okay.”  The young man stammered.

And with a quick peck on her cheek, Magnus was gone, leaving Elsa with Stefan.

Stefan relaxed after Magnus had started to push his way back around the dance floor.  “You look really nice.”  He ventured.

"So do you."  She said, slightly embarrassed at the exchange of compliments.  It was true, thought she could tell that it was expensive, it was tailored and trim.  It showed far better taste than most of his co-workers.

Stefan talked.  It was more than she had ever heard him speak.  He also listened and made intelligent comments.  She would have felt monopolized if she were not enjoying it.  The conversation revealed to her that he actually had a personality and a life beyond work.  They slipped into seats at one of the tables that dotted the room and talked more.

When Elsa told him she ran to burn off the calories she consumed in her day job, he glanced her up and down.  ”That’s why you look so good.”

The comment felt slightly inappropriate and he knew it.  His cheeks flushed.  It should have made her uncomfortable, but she was flattered.  An attractive, surprisingly charming man a decade her junior complimenting her.  It probably helped that she had almost finished her ‘Christmas party special’ and was warm and ever-so-slightly lightheaded.

He held up his empty glass and said.  ”I’m going to get another punch.  Can I get you one?”

She should have said no, but gave him her glass with a smile.  Across the room, Magnus was doing his utmost to butter his superiors.  Elsa tried to catch his attention, but he was too deep into the conversations around him.  Stefan returned and handed her another drink.  She took a sip and found it to be, if that had been possible, stronger, and even bitterer than the first.

"You like it strong, right?"  He said with a grin.

Their easy conversation over everything and nothing returned.  As he talked, he touched her.  First it seemed accidental, arm against arm, a hand brushed against her neck.  By the end of his drink, he had his hand on hers.  At one point, he put his arm around her shoulder.  It felt wrong, and it felt good, with good having the edge.  She did not stop him, even though she could smell alcohol on his breath.  Elsa looked to get Magnus’s attention again, but he was now in a group of laughing cops by the bar and seemed to be on the way to that pay rise.

By now enough alcohol had been consumed in the room to give some of Magnus’ co-workers and spouses the confidence to dance.  The music was bad, but it at least had a beat.  Stefan and Elsa watched the dancers with amusement and commented on the worst among them.

"Do you want to dance?"

She hesitated before lying.  ”I’m not a good dancer.”

"Then this is the perfect place to practice."  He gestured to the old boys who flapped their arms and shuffled their feet to the heavy bass.  “You can’t be as bad as that.”

It was such a jarring sight to how these people paraded on a daily basis.  She agreed she could not be any worse.  She hoped Magnus would look her way because now she really did want to dance.  But he was still at the bar, still laughing and, judging from his stance, almost drunk.  Not that he was not the best dance partner in the world, but knowing he was watching her, was always a fun way to start an evening.

Stefan did not wait for her to argue.  He took her hand and pulled her out of her seat and into the middle of the floor.  Stefan was dancing and she felt foolish standing still in front of him.  She was a little lightheaded and happy from the drinks, so she cautiously swayed her body.  Stefan was a good dancer.  He had rhythm and he knew actual dance moves.  She followed his lead and soon loosened up and enjoyed herself, Stefan overlooked her earlier lie.  Magnus’ loss she thought.  Her breasts moved freely, rubbing against the inside of her dress.  The cool air rushed up her dress and against the bare skin of her buttocks.  Stefan watched her and she found she liked that.  She felt flattered and sexy.

As the song ended, Stefan leaned into her.  He whispered in her ear.  “You do look so fantastic.”

Elsa flushed and she returned the compliment, “You’re a really good dancer.”

He said.  ”I took some classes.”

Elsa felt a little guilty at how much she was enjoying Stefan’s company.  She looked towards Magnus again.  This time, he was watching her.  He smiled approvingly, almost lustily.  She gestured for him to come over.  Magnus shook his head ever so slightly, but kept watching.

The next song was a slow one, by a boy band with insipid puppy love lyrics.  Stefan looked at Elsa and they both started laughing.

She said.  ”I guess we can sit this one out, huh?”

"And waste my dance lessons?"  He asked.

He took her hand in his and entwined their fingers.  He stepped forward and put his arm around her, placing a strong hand on the centre of her back.  Her head came to his chin.  He moved forward, at first dragging her with him, but she quickly matched his steps and they swayed slowly.  Magnus watched and slyly smiled.  Elsa liked being under the gaze of both men.  Stefan was confident and good in his dancing.  He held her closely to him.  His body was warm and firm.  Her breasts pressed against him, their legs rubbed with each step.  Elsa’s head swam as she leaned into him.  His breathing stuttered.

Stefan hand’s travelled across her little black dress and down her back, at first only a few inches, then onward to the small hollow at the base of her spine.  Elsa’s heart beat faster and her skin flushed.  His hand kept moving, past her waist and onto her rear.  It shook ever so slightly as it did.

"Stefan."  She said scolding, but also very softly.

His fingernails dug in through the thin material.  The sharp sensation mingled with the heat building inside her.  She sighed even though she knew this had to stop.  Stefan crooked his neck so that his lips brushed Elsa’s ear.  He pulled their entwined hands in so that the back of his pressed against her hardening nipple.  His other hand inched toward her heat.

"Stefan, stop."  She struggled to say, this time louder.  He partially obliged and moved his hand off her breast.

"I’ve heard the stories about you, and Magnus.  I want to go somewhere with you."  Stefan whispered.

Elsa was aroused enough that some small part of her thrilled at his words, and all of her was flattered.  But she knew that this young boy was not going to be able to satisfy her as Magnus did, beyond the initial thrill of any indiscretion.  She looked for Magnus’ reaction, but he was gone.  He gave her the large drink.  He had smiled when she and Stefan started slow dancing.  Was he enjoying the idea of this young man touching her?

"Hej."  Magnus stood behind her.

Stefan quickly released Elsa and stood straight, as if at attention.  “Sir.”

"Stefan.  Do you mind if I talk to my girlfriend for a moment?"

"No, sir, not at all, sir."

Magnus looked at Elsa.  Her face was unreadable, but her body’s signals were no mystery to him, her nipples were visible through the fabric of the little black dress, and she quivered with arousal.

As he led her across the ballroom, she hissed at him under her breath.  “How far were you going to let me go?”

"I think I just showed you."  Magnus said with a bitterness.

She shivered as the arousal coursed stronger.  “You were enjoying watching us?”

"He wanted to fuck you.  I don’t blame him, but I’m not prepared to share you… just yet."

Magnus led her into the hallway.  He then took her down a second, empty corridor.  She knew what might come next and she wanted it badly.  He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall.  He put his weight into her and kissed her aggressively.  She met his open mouth and swirled her tongue around his.  His hard cock pressed against her belly.

Elsa giggled.  ”He called you sir.”

His grip held her against the wall.  He kissed her flushed chest.  He asked in a low, ragged voice.  “Seems you’re rubbing off on me.  I can be quite… domineering at work.  Did you want Stefan to fuck you?”

She answered with a wink.  “I want you to Mr Strong Cop.”

Magnus kissed her again.  He let go of one wrist and used his hand to pull her left breast out of the little black dress.  It felt exquisitely indecent and the air conditioning further hardened her nipple.  He dipped his head.  He ran the rough softness of his flat tongue over her flesh and then sucked the nipple into his mouth.  He bit gently and Elsa moaned.  She held his head against her and ran her hand through his blond curls.  He pulled up her dress and dragged his fingernails up her thigh, over her mound and then slid a finger between her legs.  She spread for him.

"You’re so wet."  He guided the finger between her slick, swollen lips, and her body tensed at the pleasure.  He ran it back and forth.  She arched her back so that his palm covered her.

Elsa saw movement at the end of the hall.  She saw a crescent of dark figure disappear around the corner.  She imagined it was Stefan, he was watching and wanting what only Magnus could have.  That idea drove her lust even higher.  She pressed harder against Magnus’s exploring finger.

"Damn Elle."  Magnus muttered, pushing his finger deep inside her.  "Let’s go upstairs."

"No."  She shook her head.  "Let’s go outside."

“It’s minus 2 and dropping.”

“I’ll keep you warm.”  Elsa cupped him through his suit trousers.

Magnus groaned with arousal and kissed her deeply.

They made themselves presentable, tucking things in and smoothing down her dress before re-entering and crossing the ballroom to the French doors.  Nothing could be done about her nipples, though.  They still tented her dress.  And right now, the idea of crossing the ballroom crowded with drunk policemen with them poking out turned her on.

Stefan stood just inside the ballroom door.  He looked away quickly when they entered, pretending he had not been waiting.  That confirmed her suspicion.  She smiled at him as she and Magnus crossed the room hand in hand.  The night was indeed freezing and Elsa almost changed her mind.  She spotted a bench tucked into a grove of pines two hundred feet away.  The trees would give them some shelter and keep the worst of any wind away.

"People are going to see us there."  Magnus half protested.

"No, they won’t."  She lied, but to herself she thought, unless they are looking.

They ran across the crunching snow.  The wrongness of what they were doing and the possibility of being caught by one of Magnus’ superiors excited Elsa even more.  When they reached the bench she made him sit down.

She leaned over him and kissed him while her hands unhooked his cummerbund.  When she pulled down his pants his glorious, hard shaft sprung up.  She was eager to wrap her lips around it, to kneel before him while he watched her obscenely lick it from base to tip.

"What are you doing?"  He whispered.

"I’m going to…"  She paused for dramatic affect.  "Suck you long and hard."

Magnus groaned as he looked between her and the French doors they had exited.  Elsa knelt carefully on the cold hard ground and placed her hands on Magnus’s thighs before taking him between her lips.  His breathing deepened.  Having him inside her mouth did not give her a physical release, but it fulfilled a desire.  He groaned softly as she enveloped him and wetted his veined skin with saliva.

Magnus pushed the front of her little black dress down until her breasts came free.  She arched her back to improve his view and access.  He fondled them with his rough hands and rolled the nipples between his fingers while she swirled her tongue, up his shaft and back down.

Suddenly, Magnus pulled back his hands, alert.  “What was that?  Elle, I heard something.”

Elsa heard it too, but she said nothing and kept sucking.  She also saw movement.  Among the pines was a tall, thin body silhouetted by the hotel lights.  This was exactly what she had hoped for.

Elsa pulled him out of her mouth just long enough to say.  “You are imagining things.”

Elsa bobbed on Magnus’ shaft until he relaxed.  She squeezed her own breasts and pinched the nipples.  It sent jolts of pleasure through her.  Partly it was the sensation, mostly it was because she knew two people were watching her do it.

She looked at Magnus and asked.  “Do you like that?”

"Shhhh."  He looked around half expecting Kurt or another higher-up to jump out on them.  "Someone will hear us."

She asked, just as loudly.  ”Do you not like me sucking your cock?”  She let the sentence hang in the air.

"Always."  Magnus whispered, his eyes wide with pleasure, his dick twitched in her hand.

She returned her mouth to his cock, taking in as much as she could.  She kept her breasts pushed up against his tight balls, and his pubic hair tickled her nipples as she went.  For the sake of her audience, Elsa put her whole body into the motion.  She reached behind and hiked up her dress to expose her arse.

After a couple of minutes of sucking while Magnus caressed her shoulders and breasts, she released his cock.  She looked him in the eyes, took a deep breath, and said.  “I am going to tittyfuck you.”

Magnus closed his eyes and silently mouthed.  ”Oh, God Elle.”

He spread his legs and she nestled between them.  Elsa spit on his hard cock and leaned forward.  She wrapped it between her breasts and moved up and down.  Her nipples dug into her palms, her fingertips stroked his shaft.  Magnus moaned and rolled his head in ecstasy but never took his eyes off her tits and the pulsing head of his cock between them.  She imagined that off in the pines, another pair of eyes were just as focused.

"I’m close."  Magnus whispered.  "Oh, fuck, I’m so close."

"Are you going to come all over me?"

"Oh, Elle."  He trembled, she never normally allowed him the option.  "Am I allowed,  _Mistress_?”

"Not yet."  Elsa released his cock from her tits with a kiss.  She got off her knees.  She bent over Magnus and pulled the little black dress up higher over her hips.  Her arse and legs were fully exposed to the pines.  She spread her legs.

"Touch me."  She directed him.  She said it loudly, yet slowly, letting words fill the silence around them.

"Shhhhh, keep your voice down."

"I said touch me."

She unbuttoned his shirt while he pressed his long fingers against her slick lips.  What she wanted most was to feel his cock buried deep inside her, but she would delay that for as long as she could.  Magnus slid his index finger into her and then sought out her firm clit with his thumb.  His touch sent a jolt through her body and her knees buckled.  Elsa moaned loudly without meaning to.  Then she moaned again, fully aware of what she was doing.  She pushed her tits into his face and he hungrily sucked one and then the other, flicking the nipples with his stiff tongue.  He used his other hand to grasp an arse cheek and spread her pussy lips wide.

Elsa saw that the silhouette had moved even closer in the pines.  He stayed in the shadows, but his motions revealed that he was enjoying the show.  Elsa wished she could see his face and how turned on he was.  She wanted to see his hand wrapped around his cock, matching her movements with his strokes while Magnus pleasured her.  Magnus worked a second finger in and out of her engorged slit.  He increased the speed of his thumb until it was a blur across her clitoris.  The intense, radiating sensation of an orgasm built.  She reached between her legs and gripped his cock at the base.

"Your cock is so hard," she said as she squatted to allow its smooth head to press against her aching pussy.  She fought the urge to sit down on it and instead slid the entire shaft between her folds until the pulsing tip replaced Magnus’s thumb on her clit.  She knew that it glistened with her juices as she rose up.

"Fuck, Elle."  Groaned Magnus between licks on her nipples.  "What’s gotten into you tonight?"

"You denied me before we left."  She replied, grinding up and down.  Her hand and his dick were both slippery wet.  She used it as a dildo and slapped it loudly against her pussy.  “You know I can’t resist you in a tux.”

After Magnus’s cock had clapped against her clit a few times, Elsa could wait no longer. She needed to feel its entire girth and length filling her.

"I want you inside me."  She said hoarsely.  "Fuck me now."

Magnus stood up.  Elsa gripped the top of the bench with both hands.  Her legs were spread and straight, her back arched.  Her little black dress was bunched around her waist, her tits still exposed.

"Slowly."  She ordered as he stood behind her and pressed his cock into her hungry slit.  She wanted to feel every inch of aching pleasure until he was buried with his balls against her arse.  She closed her eyes and took in the sensation of her pussy stretching around the smooth skin of his thick cock.  She gasped, for effect.

Magnus pulled back just as slowly, the rim of his head tugging on her as it withdrew.  When he pushed in again, Elsa bit her lip and pushed back.  Their rhythm increased.  Her eyes were still closed but she knew Stefan was watching, seeing her face twisted with intensity, Magnus’s wet cock ramming in and out and her tits bouncing with each thrust.

Magnus groaned as their bodies met with increasing force.  Elsa released one hand from the bench and used it on her clit.  The added sensation made her breathing go ragged and her legs weaken.  Magnus took one hand off her hips and reached up to tweak her nipple.

"Hard now."  She uttered.  "Harder."  Magnus rammed into her, shoving her forward.

A groan of release came from the pines.  It was abrupt and guttural.

"Did you hear that?" asked Magnus without letting up.

Elsa did not answer.  She saw the silhouette throw its head back and its arm jerk spasmodically until his shoulders slumped.  Seeing this pushed her over the edge.  She closed her eyes and the orgasm hit, rippling through her in electric waves.  Her muscles clenched and released.  She heaved forward, moaning and repeating ‘fuck yes’ over and over as Magnus thrust against her with both hands tightly on her hips to keep her from falling.  It went on for nearly a minute and she faded in and out of consciousness as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Just as her orgasm subsided and Magnus’s thrusts became painful, he cried out.  ”I’m going to cum.”

That was all the warning she got as his fingers dug into her hips tighter.  He filled her many times over before collapsed against her and they tumbled onto the bench.  When she finally opened her eyes again, it took a moment for the world to come into focus.  The silhouette was gone from among the pines.

He asked her.  ”You had to have heard it that time.”

"Yes."  She finally agreed.  "I did hear that."

"Some pervert."  Magnus gave a half laugh, then his face fell.  “Shit, what if it was…”

"Don’t think about it, I hardly think they’ll fire you.  They were the one spying after all."  She feigned disinterest.  "I just hope they enjoyed the show."

He shook his head as he realised what she was saying and gave her a kiss to her cheek.  ”Yeah, I enjoyed it, I suppose that’s all that matters.”

Magnus draped his tuxedo jacket over his girlfriend’s shoulders.  She kissed him tenderly.

Elsa suddenly felt cold and very tired.  Despite the falling temperature, beads of sweat covered her.  She pulled dress back up over her breasts, it was badly stretched out of shape now.  She thought about the return journey through the ballroom in the dishevelled dress.  The idea of parading her sexuality through the room of oblivious drunks turned her on again.  She hoped Stefan stayed.

"I’ve changed my mind, I love that dress now."  Magnus admired the way its stretched neckline now exposed even more cleavage.

"Thought you might."  Elsa smirked.


	3. Saltiness

Walking down the dock Magnus pulled the little cart behind him, loaded with 5 days’ worth of food and supplies, for an early summer trip.  A single-handed cruise, Elsa had not been able to get any time off what with the summer holiday season just picking up.  Not that she enjoyed sailing at the best of times, but she put up with it for his sake.

So it would be just him, the sea, the wind, and a pile of books from his reading list.  His father’s boat, the  _Duneyrr_ , named for the thundering wind of mythology, was a 25’ long two berth catboat, built for comfort rather than speed or show.  She could be sailed and manoeuvred by one, yet had space enough for four for longer cruises or 12 for day trips.

Eager to get going Magnus unlocked and pulled his supplied aboard.  He stooped as he stowed the food in the galley, and threw his bags onto the seats in the cabin, there was no hurry to unpack until he was out to sea.  He took the two steps back up to the cockpit in one leap of his long legs, checking the straps of his life jacket as he went.  He started and warmed up the engine, disconnected the electric lines from the dock, cast off, and backed the boat out under power.  He motored out of the dock, and off out to sea.  The breeze off the coast was still fresh, and he motored into the wind, whilst he raised sail, the wind on his starboard, with an aim of heading for Hanö Bay, and on to the islands that dotted the sea around Karlskrona.  Though he had planned to spend most nights at sea, he had several ports in mind on the way where he could top up his food and water.

He had been at sea for less than half an hour and was making the turn around Ales stenar, when he heard an unexpected voice as he stared up at the cliffs.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?”

“What are you doing here?”  Magnus glanced back around to see Elsa stood in the door to the cabin in her sailing gear.

“I managed to get enough cover for a few days, Vik can handle it.”  She stepped up into the cockpit, although her sea legs seemed to be a little wobbly.  Her colour was a little greenish, and as he studied her face her jaw worked, and he saw her start gulping saliva.  He started counting seconds to himself.  He reached 17, when she moaned.

"Retchhhh.  Oh, SHIT!  Ulllp!"  She bolted back out again and headed for the rail.  He slipped the steering tackle onto the spokes of the wheel, and grabbed for the back of her trousers and top.  Good thing, as the boat gave an expected lurch as she made it to the rail, she would have slithered overboard without him.  He held on as she heaved up her breakfast, took a breath, burped, and threw up some more.  Then she quieted down to some miserable retching and coughing.

Leaving her sitting down with her back to the rail, Magnus grabbed her a bottle of water from the stores.  She forced some down, and it came right back up again.  He reached around for one of the life rings that hung off the rails and threw it over her shoulders.  That way, if she puked herself off the deck and into the ocean, she would be trolled like live bait for a few moments, but would not part company with the boat or him.  He held out the water bottle once more.  With the weakest smile she managed to take another sip, which then stayed down.

Magnus crouched down and rubbed her shoulders gently.  “What are you doing here Elle?  Are you crazy, you hate sailing?  Hang on,  _how_  did you get here?”

She gulped air as she tried to keep her stomach in check.  “I borrowed your second set of keys.  I’ve been hiding downstairs since this morning.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but pulled her close.  Tenderly he helped her stand and removed the life ring.  “Let’s get you lying down and see if that helps.”  He led her down to the larger of the two berths.  He covered her with a blanket, placed a bucket near her head, and then headed back up to his post at the boat’s wheel, whilst keeping one ear on her.  After a time, the sounds of her retching decreased to heaving sobs, and then to crying, and then to little snores.  He tied the wheel again, and went to check on her.  Rolled comfortably in the blanket, she snored into a deep sleep.

The wind began to drop, and as the sun came out, they sailed gently along.  And whilst it was not the Mediterranean, it was warm for Baltic at this time of year, Magnus wondered if he would be brave enough to venture a swim.  He set a course parallel with the shore line, about two miles off the coast.

Elsa reappeared a little while later, paler but surer on her feet.  Magnus held back his laughter as he watched her curl up on one of the benches in the cockpit with a blanket around her shoulders.

“How are you doing?”

“Better, thank you.”

“You are an idiot Elsa.  Why are you here?”

“I need an excuse to spend time with my boyfriend now?”

“You could have said you were taking the time off, I would have planned something a little less… wet.”

“I’m fine now.  See?”  She stood up and came close.  She smiled.  Her smile was so disarming, it always made him tremble with desire.  “I think I might even be up for a swim later.”

“Not without a life jacket you don’t.”  Magnus grabbed a spare jacket from a hook and threw it into her waiting hands.

Elsa pulled it over her head and tied it clumsily.  “So you weren’t planning on jumping in to save me?”

Magnus looked into her eyes.  “In a flash.  I would dive in for you, you know I would.”

“Good boy.”  Elsa moved and lent against the rail, looking out to sea.  Her arse so perfectly formed, gently moving with the motion of the boat through the sea.  He could feel his cock stirring and thickening as he watched her bum in the tight leggings.  This was not his grand relaxation plan.  Elsa would leave him more tired by the end of the five days than when he had started.

Laughing, Elsa turned and looked at him.  ”Wouldn’t it be funny if someone was watching us through a telescope?”  She joked.  Then she looked down at his trousers, smiled knowingly, and turned away again, watching the houses on the coastline.

He tied the wheel and moved to stand behind her, yet not touching.  He put his hands on her back, resting on her lifejacket.  Looking down the sight of her bum had made him so hard.  She moved back.  Pressing herself against him and a slight moan escaped her lips.

Magnus ventured.  “Your life jacket needs sorting out.”

He reached out and undid the life jacket.  Reaching his hands beneath her waterproof he felt the softness of her back and stomach through her t-shirt.  She felt warm as his hands moved up her body.  His hands covered her breasts, and he felt a tingling as she wriggled her bottom back against his hard cock again.

Elsa turned around to face him and smiled before kissing him deeply on the lips.  She reached down and put her hand inside his trousers, running her hand over his hardening cock.  Magnus let his hands drop from under her jacket and pushed her leggings down over her hips.  The kiss turned passionate as Elsa’s hand wound into his curls and tugged them in time with her hand pulling on the head of his cock.

The sudden shift from sea sickness to erotic excitement was so intense.  They pulled at each other’s clothes, before a naked Elsa turned and leaning against the door to the cabin and then waved at no one in particular on the shore.  Magnus, pulled off his last remaining items of clothing and pressed his cock against her arse.  Then kneeling he kissed her bottom, gently parting her cheeks and running his tongue over her soft arsehole.  Elsa squirmed with pleasure as she shifted her legs further apart and Magnus’ tongue dove into her pussy, tasting her own saltiness mixed with the salt of the sea air.  As he stood again, Elsa groaned again and bent over further.  He rested his hard cock against the entrance of her pussy, and delighted in feeling the wetness on the tip of his cock.

“If someone does have a telescope they’re about to get a nice show.”  Elsa teased.

Magnus pushed in, the softness of her walls pulsated around him.  His desire for her filled his being and he pushed in deep, relishing in her moans of pleasure.  He thrust even further forward, pushing as deep as he could, the sensation of her wetness on his cock was divine.  The pleasure rippled through their bodies as Magnus did not so much thrust as rock against the sensation of the boat moving on the sea.  Elsa’s hand moved between her legs and with her thumb on her clit she was able to stroke his balls with the tips of her other fingers.  The tickling sensation caused him to moan out loud and he could feel his cum about to explode.  His whole body consumed with desire for Elsa and as he pushed again he could feel her tensing below him as her body reacted in the same way.  Magnus roared into her shoulder as he filled her.  As they separated Elsa turned and kissed him.  It was soft, passionate, and full of love and desire.

Lost for words, all Magnus could manage was a “Wow!” as he sat down in the cockpit.

Both of them totally naked in the sun, in the middle of the sea, Elsa stood before him; her body radiant and beautiful.  Magnus’ cock softened, spent, all he could do was just stare at her.

Elsa smiled once more as she straddled him.  Her full breasts pressing against his chest and he could feel her hard nipples against his skin.  The warmth and wetness of her pussy in his lap felt so good.  Elsa’s tongue snaked out and licked his lips before pulling his lip between her teeth as her fingers ran over his body, teasing his nipples and the taut muscles in his arms.  His whole body was in heaven and he shivered with a desire that had not slackened with his orgasm.  Slowly her kissing and touching began to arouse him once again.

With very little manoeuvring his growing cock pushed against her, before slipping into her warm and wet pussy.  Their bodies merged as they kissed, Magnus pulled Elsa close to him as they once again began to rock in unison.

Elsa, reached behind him, holding on to the back of the bench as she looked across at the beach.  She whispered into his ear that she could see small specks of people walking on the beach and in the houses behind.  Her breasts brushed across his face and he chanced to take a nipple between his lips and sucked.  She started to ride him, harder and harder.  Her body writhing in pleasure as their thrusts began to grow more erratic.  Elsa’s wetness on his cock was enough to send him crazy at the best of times but the exposure to the elements was adding more pleasure than he could describe.  Elsa leant and arched her back and he could feel that his cock had hit that spot inside of her.  She squirted and her juice began to drip out of her, onto his balls, his lap, the bench.  Her moans filled the air and Magnus added his own cum to her sodden pussy.

She began to relax, softly kissing him.  Naked and spent, sailing a couple of miles off the coast; the sun warmed them.  Magnus realised that he no longer cared for his previous plans for relaxing.  This was going to be a long, yet enjoyable, five days with Elsa riding his cock, as they rode the waves.


	4. Sourness

He had never complimented a chef in his life.  Why that day, that meal, had been different, even several years later he could not have said why he did.  He thought she was breath-taking, even covered in sauce and with wayward hair.  He made the decision to ask her out there and then, he would be forever amazed that she had said yes.  How they had ended up together for so long was a mystery to them.

Elsa did not do mornings.  Not until she had had her coffee and porridge.  It was half out of choice and half out of habit with her job.  Often not finishing until the early hours of the morning, she slept late until she needed to get up to prepare for the next day’s service.  She grabbed what food she could between tasks, and used her official lunch time to run into the woods.  Magnus hated late nights.  He was up with the sun, ran along the docks for several miles a day, and was back ready to start his day, often taking his breakfast at work.  He was quiet, where she was brash.  Yet for all of their apparent conflictions, they worked.

Today was a rare day, they both had a day off together, and they had met with a desperate passion at Magnus’ apartment late the night before.  Magnus poured the coffee and watched as Elsa came padding into the kitchen from his bedroom dressed in nothing more than a long t-shirt and a little black thong he could see peeping out from underneath it.

“Good morning sleepy head.”

“Morning.”  Elsa stretched and came up behind Magnus.  As she ran her hands over his chest he purred under her hands.  “You should have woken me up.”

Magnus spun and pulled her into a hug.  “You needed your sleep.”

Before he had a chance to kiss her good morning Elsa’s mobile rang from across the living room.  “Sorry, need to get that.”

Magnus watched her go, feeling his body responding to the wiggle in her walk, and the way she bent over the couch to reach her bag and phone.  He held back from interrupting her call by burying his fingers between her legs.  Instead he busied himself in the kitchen making a start on breakfast.

His preparations did not get far when he unconsciously tuned into her conversation.  He had not meant to but it was a skill he had picked up in the force.

_“Oh yes…  I am so excited…  Thank you for the opportunity…  Stockholm is a magical city, I can’t wait to get there…  They are letting me go on four weeks’ notice…  That’s great…  Yes…  Thank you again… Goodbye.”_

Magnus felt the blood drain from his face.  He grasped the mugs of coffee with difficulty and made his way back into the living room.  Elsa was tapping something into her phone and did little to acknowledge his presence other than a murmured thank you as he placed the coffee in front of her.

“And when were you going to tell me?”

Elsa’s head lifted as she put down the telephone on the side table.  “Tell you what?”

“New job?  Stockholm?”  Magnus waved his arms in emphasis.

“It’s nothing, it’s a side step promotion really, but it’s a great opportunity for me.  They have two Michelin stars.”  Elsa waved his question away with a smile as she picked up her mug.

“It’s six fucking hours away Elsa, when were you thinking we would see each other?”

“I don’t know.”  She shrugged and sipped her coffee.  “We would work something out.”

Elsa’s dismissive answers were beginning to grate on Magnus.  “So answer me, when were you going to tell me?”

“Is it any of your business?”

“How is it not my business?  I thought we were more than just a  _you and me_.  We are an  _us_.”

“Magnus you’re being a bit possessive.  I’m a grown woman, I can make my own decisions without running to you every time.”  Elsa left her coffee on the side and stood to head back to the bedroom.  Leaving Magnus open mouthed.

Following her, he felt his voice rising in volume.  “This isn’t a little thing you silly woman.  This is a major fucking decision.”

"Fuck you… get off your fucking high horse Magnus.  You didn’t ask me when you went for that promotion, even though it meant we saw each other even less!"  Elsa screamed at him from across the living room.

"I am still here, you don’t need to get a fucking plane to come and see me because of  _my_ promotion.”  His nostrils flared as he spat the words at her.

"You’re acting like it’s the edge of the world, it’s the capital.  You could get a transfer, you’d do better there than in this shithole of a town."

"I can’t believe you’re turning this on me now!  Why should I have to move, you’re the one running away!"

Elsa ran her hand through her hair in frustration as she spoke.  ”I’m not running away, I’m trying to be the best fucking chef in the country and I’m not going to do that stuck in that shitty chain restaurant!”

"Fuck you Elsa!  I can’t deal with this now.  I would have just like to been asked."  Magnus turned his back and took a deep breath as he looked out of the window, running his hands through his hair.

"Fine then."  Her patience snapped right in front of his eyes as she walked towards him.  "You want to talk, let’s fucking talk!"  She screamed right into him face as she stood close, her teeth clenched, her fists tight.  "I’ve had enough of a fucking mediocre life and I need to get out of here; out of the town, out of the job, out of everything."

"You mean me.  Well fuck you, Elsa!"  Magnus peered down at her and a sneer curled around his lips.

“No, fuck you Magnus.”  Elsa pulled her hand back, ready to land a blow, wanting to wipe that smug look from his face.

"Oh no you don’t!”  His hand closed on her wrist before she could land the slap.  Elsa pulled back, a futile attempt as he pushed her back against the wall behind her with his body.  He raised her hand above her head then captured the other one and held both in one of his much larger hands, pinning them both to the wall as she tried in vain to pull them back.

Elsa struggled against him, her feet and knees a blur, trying to get a shot in.  Magnus pressed into her hard, the cold wall rough along her back as she struggled against him.

"Fuck you!  Let me go you asshole… LET… ME… FUCKING… GO!"  She accentuated each word with a strong tug on her immobilized hands.

Her breath was coming hard as fast as he looked down into her eyes, anger blazing he dipped his head and kissed her.  Hard.  Elsa bit his lip, tasting blood and he pulled back.

"Do that again and you’ll regret it."  Magnus’ words were cold as he leaned back in and kissed her.  Hard and rough.

Their teeth scraped as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.  Elsa kissed him back, as hard as he had kissed her.  Arching her body against his as she still tried to pull her hands free from his iron grip.

"I’m going to make you change your mind, if I have to fuck it out of you."

His free hand moved to the front of her t-shirt and yanked.  She heard the material tear as he quickly dipped his head and captured one of her now bared breasts between his lips.

"Fuck you!"  It was more of a moan as she felt his teeth against her hard nipple.  He bit, hard and she arched pushing more of her breast into her mouth.  "FUCK YOU!"  She screamed loud as the pain mingled with pleasure when he released one and moved to the other.

Elsa was mad at herself as she felt the pool of wetness between her legs, angry as hell as her body responded to the feeling of his hard cock pressed against her hip.  She arched again, still pulling on her hands.

"You like that you little bitch don’t you."  He lifted her head and kissed her hard again, moving her hand and lifting her body.  "Wrap your legs around me slut!  NOW!"

To Magnus’ surprise she complied, speechless and her eyes huge.  He reached between them to grab the skimpy thong and rip it from her body.  The friction of him pulling roughly and the sound of them ripping as he yanked them from her body almost made her come.

Magnus freed Elsa’s hands and held onto her hips for leverage as he slammed his cock deep inside her.  She reached up and fisted her hands into his curly hair, pulling his head hard to her and kissing him roughly as he filled her pussy, slamming her back against the wall.  He dropped his head and bit her nipples again and she came, screaming as he punished her pussy without mercy.

"You fucking asshole!"

His smug smile made her want to hit him again, her pussy convulsed and spasmed around his cock as he splayed his fingers over the cheeks of her arse and found her tight puckered asshole with one.  She cried out as he slid it into her, stretching her, one… then two.  Their bodies moved together, and her hand moved down and sliding her hands up and under his own t-shirt began pinching and pulling his nipples, hard, digging her fingernails into his chest.

Magnus half laughed and half moaned as he pushed harder and faster, his fingers teasing her asshole as his cock filled her over and over.

He pulled out and turned her, bending her over the back of the couch and holding her head down as she tried to move away.  The look on his face was a convulsed snarl that Elsa had never seen before, and it almost scared her.

"Don’t move bitch…  You are going to get fucked until you forget anything but me!"

He rubbed the head of his wet cock against her arse, and then pushed in with one long slow stroke.  Elsa moaned out loud as his cock filled her tight arse, groaned as it burned and stretched her.  She lifted her hips, she couldn’t help herself as the pain turned into pleasure and Magnus started to slide in and out of her arsehole, slow at first then fast and unforgiving.

His hand came down and began to flick over the hard nub of her clit as he pumped in and out.  She could not help herself, she came hard cursing his name as he whispered in her ear that she was not going anywhere.  Without warning he slapped her arse hard, making her body jump.

Elsa tried to pull away and Magnus held him tight as he pounded into her, tears stung her eyes as he smacked her arse with each stroke.  She came again gripping him like a velvet vice and sent him over the edge.  He cried out loudly as he exploded into her, she felt his cock pulse inside her, then emptiness as he pulled out and splashed the rest of his cum over the now very red cheeks of her arse.

With a heavy sigh he pulled her up and turned her, his lips finding hers and kissing her softly as he ran his fingertips gently down her cheek.

"God you’re beautiful."  He touched her so softly, like she was the most precious thing in the world.  “So you’re going to stay?”

Elsa pulled away from him.  “When did I say that?”

Magnus’ jaw dropped.  “What… what about what just happened?”

Elsa ran to the bedroom and began to pull on her clothes.  “It was sex Magnus.  Just sex.”

“Can we at least talk about this?”  Magnus watched open mouthed as she pulled on her shoes and her coat.  He had to stop her but he had no idea how.

“I’ve made my decision Magnus.  I’m going to Stockholm.”

“Elle…”

“Save it Mags.  Bye.”  Elsa was out of the door and it slammed behind her with a sound that rattled the windows.

Magnus could only stare at the back of the door.  He breathed heavily as he leant back against the wall, how the hell had it gotten to this?  His mind reeled as he tried to work out what had happened.  What he did know was that he had some things to do.  The bedroom was his first stop.  He opened his underwear drawer and pulled out the small velvet box that had been hiding between his underpants for several weeks now.  He gave a small pout before tossing it to his other hand.  The wardrobe doors swung open as he gripped the box, belying the seething anger below the surface of his calm exterior.  He glanced around the small cupboard, before he gave a resolute huff and pulled his arm back.  The box hit the back of the wardrobe with a cracking thump.  Magnus did not bother to check on the condition of the contents before he stalked out to the living room, grabbing a bottle of vodka from the kitchen on the way.


End file.
